Motherly Advice
by EBB and Flow
Summary: Takes place after 4x03 and Claire McNally returns. Slightly AU because Claire isn't featured in season 4.


_This story takes place after the events of 4x03. I know her parents were not really featured in season 4, but I think Andy needs someone to talk to like her mom. There are variations of the name Claire (Claire/Clare) but IMDB lists the spelling as Claire. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. _

_You'd love me as long as you wanted/you leave me for somebody new_

Crazy by Patsy Cline

Claire McNally knew she was being irrational, but she just wanted to see her daughter Andy. She entered the 15th precinct lobby and went up to a cop who was seated behind the desk.

"Hi, I was checking to see if my daughter Andy McNally was here or not. I can wait if she is still on shift. " She said politely.

"Hi Mom, what are you doing here?" Andy McNally appeared out of nowhere and glanced around the desk. Claire smiled and waited to respond.

"I heard you were back and I was in neighborhood and wanted to check in with you. I'm sorry I should have called."

"It's fine, actually my shift is done, I just have to change and put my things away and we can catch up. " Claire smiled, thankful that Andy was accepting this time with her. Andy nodded for the cop to let her mother follow her back.

"I just have to change, I will be with you in a minute. I went grocery shopping the other day. Do you want to have something to eat at my place? " Claire nodded and waited seeing Andy had something else to say.

"There is coffee in the break room. Nick, can you lead my mom to the breakroom?"Andy asked a tall, attractive male cop Claire did not remember meeting at Andy's house warming party. Claire followed the cop when Andy went in the direction of the locker room to change.

Once they entered the breakroom, the cop introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Nick Collins. I was undercover with Andy for six months. " He offered his hand and she shook it politely.

"Hi, I am Claire, Andy's mother. Thank you for taking good care of her, I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to her." His phone rang as she finished talking. He pulled it from his pocket and apologized that he had to take this call. She understood and he left the room.

Claire poured a cup of warm coffee into a paper cup turning around to see Sam Swarekwith a brunette cop that looked eerilylike her daughter. Andy was taller, but the resemblance was uncanny. Claire could tell they had been flirting until he looked up and saw Claire in the break room. He stopped walking as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Claire. Is everything okay?" She noticed him becoming anxious as he looked at her.

"Everything's fine; I am waiting for my daughter so we can have dinner." He relaxed hearing this, she observed but didn't say anything out loud. The brunette cop beside him looked like she was not loudly asking whom her daughter was. At that moment, Andy walked into the room wearing jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Okay, I am ready Mom." The brunette cop looked from Andy to Claire, but didn't say anything. Andy and Claire said their goodbyes to Sam and the brunette cop and left the room.

•••

When Andy and Claire were washing and drying the dishes after dinner. Andy paused and asked what had been on her mind all evening.

"What was the real purpose for this evening?"

"Your dad called and said he was worried about you. He said you were working a lot especially overtime. I wanted to see if you were okay after the undercover assignment. If you need money, I can help you out. "

"I don't need money; work has just been a good distraction lately. " Claire knew there was a good reason why Andy was acting this way.

"Would you tell me over the tub of ice cream you have in the freezer?" Claire asked, hoping this would make Andy open up. Andy got out two spoons and the container of ice cream and motioned to the couch. Andy told her about how she and Nick became friends during the six months, how she still remembered Sam's number and how she saw Sam kissing Marlo. She talked about how working with Marlo had been frustrating and eye opening because Marlo operated just like Sam. How could two people so similar be in a relationship? She told her about the parking lot conversation where she told Sam was giving up on him and how he and Marlo were good for each other.

"Do you remember the advice I gave you before you decided to go on the taskforce?" Claire asked, speaking for the first time since Andy told her about what happened. Andy nodded and Claire continued her thought.

"I still stand by that advice. If you had said no, you would have regretted it and thought about what if I had done the taskforce. Have you heard this Oscar Wilde quote, 'I think it's very healthy to spend time alone. You need to know how to be alone and not be defined by another person.' You needed to know how not to be with Sam because you more then Sam's ex girlfriend. You are a great person, friend, and cop."

"I am really proud of you for doing something for yourself. You will benefit career wise from doing the taskforce I'm sure of it. " Claire finished, hoping praising her would help make the situation slightly better.

"Thanks Mom. " Andy felt enlightened; having her mom back in her life wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"I like hearing you call me mom." Claire smiled and embraced Andy.


End file.
